Embodiments of the inventive subject matter generally relate to the field of communication systems and, more particularly, to an access point power save mechanism for wireless communication systems.
Access points enable client network devices to connect to and transmit information via a communication network. Mobile access points allow for continuous connectivity to the communication network (such as the Internet) without being restrained by the coverage area of a fixed access point. However, because mobile access points typically run on batteries, mobile access points can only operate for a limited amount of time without an external power source. Energy saving mechanisms can be implemented in mobile access points to improve battery life.